The Breen Voyager
by AstroProf
Summary: What would happen if the female caretaker dragged a Breen ship into the Delta Quadrant? This would! (Note: Chapter One does not include any Voyager characters)


DISCLAIMER: Star Trek, the Breen and other such things are the property of Paramount and not me. (Unfortunately.)  
  
NB: Breen Military Ranks which I have made up are as follows; Ensign = Plor, Lieutenant = Klong, Commander = Bron, Captain = Ijo, Admiral = Thot. (Also, note that I did not make up the rank Thot.)  
  
It was, as usual, a cold day on Breen, and in the capital city (also called Breen) Thot Juh was giving Ijo Mok, the new captain of the BSS Chaos, a briefing.  
  
(For reading ease, this is translated from the grating bleeps that usually come from the helmets the Breen wear.)  
  
"Your mission, Ijo, if you are willing to accept it, is to travel to the Bajoran system and destroy the wormhole. As you know, the Breen Space Navy his lost countless ships to the Federation, and it's all the Dominion's fault. We sided with the wrong superpower in that war, but it's too late to do anything about it. All we can hope for is to close the passageway those fools have to the Gamma Quadrant. If they want to go there, they can take a 75-year journey like anyone else. The BSS Chaos is at your disposal. It's a prototype capable of warp factor 9.9983, with new energy dampener weapons and tachyon disruptors. Good luck, Ijo. And remember, your first loyalty.?"  
  
"Is to the Confederacy, Thot. I'll do the best I can." The young Ijo left the office, and walked along the corridor to the transporter room, mumbling.  
  
"Stupid Thot. Thinks he's a bloody Founder. Well, I'll show him. If he thinks I'm going to destroy the wormhole, he's got another thing coming."  
  
"Attention!" Mok's voice rang true in the spacious Breen bridge. "We are preparing to leave dry-dock. Prepare to go to maximum warp. Are all systems functional? Good. Plor, set a course for Deep Space Nine."  
  
As the Chaos sped through the interstellar vacuum, Mok considered the reception that would await them on DS9. He didn't think that the Bajoran who was now commanding the station would be standing at the airlock with open arms, but when he explained the situation to them, he mused, she might at least let them beam over.  
  
Suddenly, the ready room shook violently. Mok walked into the bridge, securing his helmet. "What the Class-Y planetoid was that?"  
  
The Klong who was sitting at the science station looked up. "It was a gravimetric swirl, Ijo. There are lots of these in the course Plor Hufg plotted, but I think we can avoid them if we go into Cardassian space."  
  
Mok shook his head. "Not an option. Can we make any other course corrections?"  
  
The Klong peered at his console screen. "Only if we go into the Badlands. Otherwise it's a 5-day journey extension."  
  
"Five days? Take us through the Badlands, Klong."  
  
"Yes, Ijo."  
  
Just as Mok had sat down in his ready room once more, the ship was rocked violently again. This time, all Mok did was tap the comm. panel on the wall. "Klong, what is it this time?"  
  
"A coherent tetryon beam just scanned us. I'm trying to break free," responded the science officer.  
  
"Where's this beam coming from?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
The ship rocked again. "Klong, will you kindly not do that!" yelled Mok.  
  
"It wasn't me, sir," said the Klong, desperately tapping his panel. "That was a displacement wave. It carried us - almost seventy thousand light- years from Breen space, sir. We're in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Scan for whoever did this!" bellowed Mok. "Find and destroy them!"  
  
"The nearest life-signs I'm reading are in a space station quite close by. Two thousand unidentifiable humanoids and one plasmatic field, which seems to be in a layer of subspace. Should I hail them?"  
  
Mok came through into the bridge. "Yes, do. Let me talk to them."  
  
The face of an alien man, mostly humanoid but with oddly shaped ears, appeared on the veiwscreen. He was calm and cool in his demeanour. "Greetings. I am Tanis. Were you brought here by the displacement wave?"  
  
"Yes, we were. Send us back to Breen or be destroyed!" Mok demanded angrily.  
  
"I'm afraid only Suspiria can do that. We don't know how to work the Array. But she probably wants to do some experiments on you, so you might be in the Delta Quadrant for a while. Enjoy your visit!" Tanis' face bleeped off the screen. Just as Mok was storming over to his ready room door, the bridge was shaken again.  
  
"What now?" Mok demanded.  
  
"We're caught in a tractor beam!" a Plor shouted.  
  
"Target wherever it's coming from, and fire!" Mok took his seat in the centre of the bridge.  
  
"We're free!" shouted the Plor. "We've got to get out of here!"  
  
"Damn right!" said Mok. "Set a course, Bron," he told the conn officer, "for Breen space, maximum warp. Engage!" 


End file.
